Heinrich Rommel
Early life (Age 6-7) Heinrich grew up admiring his Great uncle, the hero of Germany.He would hear stories of how he conquered cities and lead his Afrikacore into battle against his enemies. Oh how he dreamed of doing that. When he leader of how his idol passed away he was angry and reasonably so, the 3rd Reich killed him and used his dead body for a propaganda piece.....he kept his great grandfather and his Afrikacore close to heart. However he would soon learn that his relative wasn't the only good guy to be made a nation hero. Heinrich hated the Third Reich, he hated Hitler and everyone in it except for a select few people. It was due to this that he developed anger issues and a temper, he'd pounce of anyone that would dare call him Great Grandfather a filthy Nazi. To him Rommel wasn't a Nazi, he was but another good man that the 3rd Reich had murdered. (Age 8-10) During this age, he started to develop a fascination with technology and science. However he far far from innocent, he got in to several major fights in defending his Great Grandfathers name from small minded pests. He started to tinker around with stuff in the basement building more and more complex things everyday It started out simple enough, but now he was building metal models of STUG III's and other WW2 tanks that was used in his Grandfather's Afrikacore. Heinrich was becoming more and more intelligent as time passed, and he was becoming a child prodigy at science Begining Highschool (Age 12-16) It was no shocker that Heinrich was a genius at science, Math and History. He won at a science project at school by building a model of a Tiger II that he could climb in and drive. It needed work and wasn't close to a Tiger II's original strength but it could drive. Apparently that got him a summer internship at Pym-tech, and there one could say was the birth of Blitzreich. Nano technology. Everyday during the course of his summer internship he would always be around the Nano-tech and would often try to experiment with it. However it was a complicated piece of Tech and would often struggle with it. He understood the concept of it but he needed help, and at the age of 15 he got what he needed. Hank pym was inspecting the Nano-Tech today when he spotted Rommel Jr experimenting on it and he was getting a little tensed up. Hank then taught then boy the ins and outs of Nano-Tech over the course of a year and by that time when he had become a 16 year old he asked Hank to help with with something he was working on called a Nanotech fabricator. Essentially what it was, was a generator that would allow someone to manipulate the nanites to form an object or Vehicle no matter the size. It was essentially a more refined and improved version of 3d printing. This proved a challenge for even Hank but that didn't bother him. What interested was how smart the kid was, and his last name reminded him off that old German War hero but he didn't ask. But after a while and some consultations with Scott and even Stark at one point they finally made it. Present day (Age 17) Rommel Jr still works for Dr Pym as a sort of secret research and development guy. So far they've made armour, tanks, weapons, teleporters spare antman suits....etc etc. Pym them says to Heinrich that maybe he should become something of a freelance hero like he was back in the day....live up to his last name Heinrich thought of it for a moment and agreed. On this day, Blitzreich was born. Powers/Abilities Nano regenration: Heinrich's suit can repair itself on a molecular level. Tactical genius: Like his Great Uncle, Heinrich is very intelligent. Desert Fox: Heinrich rights more efficiently in desert climates. Vehicle intuition (Tanks): Heinrich is proficient with Tanks, STUG III and Tiger I are his favourites. It should also be known that Heinrich can empty all of the energy his suit absorbed to make a custom Tank shell. However as a set back, he looses all resistances that he's built up for that battle. Nano resistance: Heinrich's suit gains resistance over any attacks the suit receives. Weapons Jaeger binary rifle: The weapon can use some of the energy absorbed from attacks to use as ammunition without loosing built up immunities.